


Picking Flowers

by manotaurus



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Petal Meadows, Picnics, Sleepy Cuddles, Summer, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manotaurus/pseuds/manotaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Carlos have a picnic in a flowery field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> this takes me back to my disgusting punk pop years (aka 2013/2014)
> 
> comments and/or suggestions are appreciated :^)
> 
> tumblr: 8ijo.tumblr.com (aesthetic) and carlosandjay.tumblr.com (disney/descendants)

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Jay questioned, Dude's leash in one hand, Carlos' fingers intertwined in the other, "I mean, it's not that I don't trust you, but I have lost you in the grocery store on multiple occasions."

Carlos slapped Jay's arm. "We're almost there," he replied as he readjusted his backpack, which held some blankets and as much food as he could stuff into it.

"We better be, I didn't wake up early for nothing," Jay mumbled.

"If a little before noon is early..." Carlos retorted, earning a huff from Jay.

The two boys had been walking through the tall-grass for quite some time, which normally wouldn't be worth it to Jay if Carlos hadn't sworn that he would love it.

"How did you even find a place this far out?" Jay asked.

"Remember my rocket prototype for the science fair?" Carlos waited for Jay's nod in response. "I needed somewhere remote to test it out. Don't be surprised if you find any large pieces of metal lying around."

They continued to trudge through the field until Jay spotted the end of the tall-grass. Endless grassy plains went as far as he could see, aside from the creek just a few meters beside them.

"Wow," Jay expressed, in awe of the sight before him. He dropped Dude's leash, allowing him to run free through the flowery meadow.

Carlos tugged on Jay's hand, encouraging him to follow behind as Carlos chose a decent picnic spot. Once decided, Carlos began unpacking his bag underneath one of the many luxuriant weeping willow trees surrounding them.

"This place is sick," Jay said as he began helping Carlos with his backpack. He soon realized after he laid the blanket down that the only non-sweet thing Carlos brought were sandwiches. "You know me too well," he commented, earning a smile from Carlos.

Once settled, the boys sat around the immense amount of food and dove in. Within about ten minutes, the majority of it had already disappeared.

"You brought chocolate strawberries!" Jay exclaimed, reaching out to take one, only to be swatted away by Carlos' hand.

"Let's save them for later," he suggested, "I'm getting kind of full."

Jay sighed before having one last look at them and snapping the lid shut.

Carlos pulled some water from his bag and took a swig. "I better pour some water for Dude while I'm at it," Carlos thought to himself. The dog pranced to the picnic blanket as soon as he heard the clinking of the metal bowl Carlos had sensibly packed in his bag.

As Carlos was tending to their furry friend, Jay's mischievous, or distracted, tendencies got the best of him. He scaled the trunk of the tree, climbing it with ease. They climbed up much more difficult things back on the isle. He sat on a sturdy branch, swinging his legs back and forth as he admired the foliage around him until he heard Carlos' confusion from down below.

"Jay?" Carlos questioned, looking around the large tree in hopes to find him.

As amusing as it was seeing Carlos in a state of wonder, Jay whistled loud enough to gain his attention.

"You idiot," Carlos said through a smile, clambering up to where Jay was in almost the same amount of time.

"What took you so long?" Jay teased, raising his hand to ruffle the blonde boy's hair.

Carlos shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "Idiot," he repeated.

Jay chuckled and leaned forward for a kiss, but Carlos' palm came in contact with Jay's lips first.

"I don't kiss idiots," Carlos stated with a smirk before beginning to descend down the tree. Halfway down, he lost his footing, resulting in a sprawled out Carlos landing softly in the grass.

Instinctively, Jay jumped out of the tree after Carlos. He landed just beside him, realizing shortly before he hit the ground how bad of an idea that was. "Are you... okay?" Jay got out in short breaths.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Carlos snickered, "you don't look too great, though."

Jay smacked Carlos' chest and laughed as well. "I did this for you," he replied, motioning for Carlos to lay by him.

The smaller boy complied and rolled over to Jay, draping his arm over his stomach. 

"Now you have to give me a kiss for my heroism," Jay stated, puckering his lips.

Carlos scoffed. "I said I don't kiss idiots, and you idiotically jumped out of a tree."

"You fell out of the tree first!" Jay exclaimed, attempting to argue his case.

"Fine, fine, I guess you're right," Carlos sighed, stretching to peck a kiss on Jay's lips. He also peppered a few kisses onto his cheek as to show his thanks.

A smile grew on Jay's face as Carlos retreated to his spot where he could rest his head on his boyfriend's chest. They laid in that position for a while, listening as the wind blew the tree's leaves and the stream flowed near them. This place could be heaven for all they know, it was by far the most beautiful, serene place either of them had ever seen, even in Auradon.

"The flowers here are nice," Jay observed, earning a slight nod from Carlos, who was nearly falling asleep. Jay plucked a few from the ground and admired them before weaving the stems together. Back on the isle, Jay used to make tiaras out of things like sticks or wires he had found at Evie's request, so this was almost second nature to him. He pulled out dozens of flowers around him. Pink, yellow, pink, yellow. He worked for almost an hour to perfect it, occasionally placing the crown on a sleeping Carlos' head to ensure it would fit around his blonde waves.

"What...are you doing?" Carlos mumbled, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Jay simply laid the crown on top of his head with a grin. "A crown for my king," he said, striving to be romantic.

Carlos laughed with a lazy smile and reached up to feel the flowers. "I appreciate the gesture, but that was the corniest thing you've ever said."

"Just say thank you," Jay demanded, and when Carlos complied, "Now shut up and hold my hand."

The two boys continued to sit in a comfortable silence together, admiring the endless meadows, watching as Dude laid comfortably on the blanket a few meters away, and sneaking glances at each other every once in a while.

Carlos eventually rested his head against Jay's chest, listening closely to his now rapidly beating heart. He grinned and continued brushing his thumb over Jay's knuckles, also breathing in the scent of his shampoo.

"Thanks for taking me here," Jay nearly whispered, "I love you."

Now Carlos was the one with the racing heartbeat. "I love you, too, loser," he replied through his beaming smile. He reached up to feel the crown Jay had crafted once again, then to the soft grass and plucked the first flower he saw. He then brought his hand to Jay's face and brushed a strand of hair behind his ear only to place the fragile violet flower behind it as well.

Jay melted into Carlos' light touches and began to speak aimlessly, "You're the only one I let near my hair, I like when you play with it." It was true, though, Jay rarely let people touch him and his hair. Carlos was the exception for a number of reasons, but mostly because of how gentle he was.

Carlos only smiled and brushed his thumb across Jay's cheekbone. He began towards the trunk of the tree, motioning for Jay to follow once he was leaning against the base. He spread his legs just wide enough for Jay to sit in between them. Once Jay was comfortably resting against Carlos, the smaller boy began piecing strands of hair together and plaiting them. He often braided Jay's hair for fun or even before a game, though it was Evie who taught him.

Jay sat in peace, almost in a dream-like state as Carlos' nimble fingers worked through his hair.

Accidentally brushing his finger against the flower that had somehow managed to stay tucked behind Jay's ear, Carlos got an idea. He tied the braid with the hair band Jay always kept around his wrist, and moved the flower from his ear to in between two sections of hair. He proceeded to pluck various vibrant colors of flowers and strategically placed them inside of the loose braid. 

As disappointed as he was that Carlos was done playing with his hair, Jay knew that he looked as alluring and earthly as Antheia. He then felt Carlos' delicate arms wrap around his waist and his head rest against Jay's back.

"Mm, you're warm," Carlos commented, muffled against Jay's shirt, "It's getting kinda chilly, wanna go back to the blanket?"

Jay nodded and stood up, helping Carlos up along the way as well. He intertwined his fingers with the smaller boy's slightly colder ones and brought them to his mouth, planting a long kiss on the back of his hand in attempt to warm it.

The boys ambled back to their spot, swinging their arms together and laughing about the smallest things until they finally reached the blanket where Dude had been napping for quite a while. Jay laid down first, opening his arms and allowing Carlos to lay against his side. Carlos took off the flower crown and rested his head near Jay's shoulder, his arm bent over Jay's chest.

"It's getting dark out," Jay remarked, "this sunset is beautiful."

Carlos closed his eyes and nuzzled his head into the crook of Jay's neck. "Almost as beautiful as you," he stated just above a murmur.

Jay rolled his eyes and kissed the top of his head, accepting Carlos' cheesy compliment. Jay, trying not to disrupt Carlos' peacefulness, reached into the backpack that was fortunately only a foot away from him and pulled out the extra blanket and the chocolate strawberries. He covered the both of them in the thick quilt and finally sunk his teeth into the delectable fruit. After swallowing the first bite, he held the rest of the strawberry up to Carlos' lips and waited for him to finish it.

There they laid, Jay admiring how the setting sun shone on Carlos' face, making his freckles appear a shimmering gold, and Carlos dazing off to his boyfriend's steady breathing. Soon the sky, painted an array of pink, orange and yellow, was replaced with the pale glow of the moon hidden behind the clouds.

Though this was the most at peace he had felt in a very long time, Jay knew it was almost time to head back to the campus. He lightly nudged Carlos and kissed the side of his head, lingering near his ear and whispering a quiet "hey". 

Carlos began to stir, squeezing his eyes shut and tightening his grip around Jay. He then opened his eyes only to see Jay, as gorgeous as ever, lit only by the moonlight. A grin spread across Carlos' face, still in awe of Jay's beauty almost every time he sees him.

"We should get back to our dorm," Jay stated, almost apologetically. He waited for Carlos' nod of approval before standing up, and helped Carlos up along the way.

The boys gathered their things, packing things back into their bag, repositioning the flower crown back onto Carlos' head, and reluctantly having to wake up Dude. They began back in the direction they came from, appreciating the beauty of the field one last time before lumbering through the tall-grass.

Unsure of how late it was, they could only hope it wasn't much later than their curfew. The three of them were exhausted either way, including Dude. Carlos was especially tired, though, he was walking nearly half the speed Jay was with the bag on his back and required Jay to pull him along in order to keep up. Eventually, Jay gave up and offered to carry Carlos the rest of the way. Carlos only nodded and climbed onto the older boy's back, falling asleep merely thirty seconds afterwards.

Jay didn't mind though, he carried Carlos quite often and the backpack was only a little bit of extra weight. After a short twenty minutes, the gleaming lights of the school were finally in sight. Jay woke up his sleeping boyfriend and joined hands as they made their way to the doors.

They eventually made it back to the dorm after being scolded by several faculty members. Once they got inside, they simply undressed and climbed into bed, too tired to do anything else.

That night, they both dreamed about the meadow, and even more so about the other's comeliness, all while being in each other's embrace.


End file.
